videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Game Information Consoles *PlayStation 2 *Nintendo Wii Genres *Fighting Game Release Dates Nintendo Wii *North America - November 19 2006 *Europe - March 30 2007 *Australia - April 5 2007 Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan), Super Gogeta) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Vegeta (second form) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan), Super Gogeta) *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)) *Vegeta (second form) (Majin) *Hercule *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitoshin) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Saibaman *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #18 *Android #17 *Android #16 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Demon King Dabura *Majin Buu *Majin Buu (Pure Evil) *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super) *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Slug (Base, Giant) *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Janemba (Base, Final Form) *Hirudegarn *Tapion *Pikkon *Yajirobe *General Tao *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) (Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4)) *Vegeta (second form) (Super Saiyan 4) (Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4)) *Pan *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super 1, Super 2, Great Ape) *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Grandpa Gohan Dragon Adventure Saiyan Saga *Mysterious Alien Warrior *Kakarot *Common Enemy *Gohan and Piccolo *Saiyan Blood *Training in Heaven *Training with King Kai *Vegeta's Game *Krillin's Rage *Hurry! Goku *Piccolo and Gohan *Gohan Enraged *Goku's Quiet Rage *Ultimate Decisive Battle *Can you form a Spirit Bomb? *Meager Resistance *Final Gamble! Tree of Might *A New Invader? *Goku Targeted? *Z Fighters Vs. Turles Lord Slug *Terror! Evil Invaders! *The Terrible Super Namekian *Enraged Super Saiyan Final Battle *Frieza's Betrayal *Warrior of Vengeance, Bardock *Inherited Soul Frieza Saga *Mysterious Stranger *A Pursuer Who Calls Death *Terrified Dodoria *Vegeta and Zarbon *Vegeta Attacks *The Terrible Ginyu Force *Vegeta Charges In *Super Vegeta?! *Showdown! Jeice and Burter *Body Change *Ginyu Defeated?! *Frieza's Rage *Frieza's Ultimate Transformation! *Warrior Rebirth *Frieza's Second Transformation *Frieza or Vegeta?! *Vegeta Dies! *Defeat Frieza! *Legendary Super Saiyan *Quiet Battle Makyo Star *Black Mist of Fear *Piccolo a Monster?! *Destroy the Makyo Star Cooler's Revenge *Cooler Attacks *Galactic Destroyer *Pursuer Appears *Goku Returns *Ultimate Transformation The Return of Cooler *Cooler Lives *Meta-Cooler *Protect Gohan and New Namek *Cooler Continues *Super Saiyan Vs. Meta-Cooler *Two Super Saiyans *The Return of Cooler The Story of Trunks *Future... *Last Warrior *To Past Hopes Android Saga *Boy From The Future *Yamcha's Close Call! *Goku Defeated?! *Vegeta Arrives *Enraged Android *Doctor Gero's Lab *Androids Awaken *Additional Androids *Piccolo's Resolve *New Piccolo Vs. 17 *New Piccolo: Desperate Resistance *16 Makes His Move *Cell's Perfect Body *Vegeta's Confidence *Vegeta's Curiosity *Perfect Body *Trunks Surpasses His Father! *Cell Games Begin *Cell Vs. Goku *The Warrior Who Exceeds Goku *Cell Juniors Attack *Gohan Explodes! *Cell Cornered *Final Battle Super Android 13 *Doctor Gero's Final Moments *Hateful Fighting Monster *Third Super Saiyan *Vegeta's Assault *Glacier Battle Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Mysterious Saiyan Broly *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Inhuman Broly *Three Super Saiyan Vs. Legendary Super Saiyan *Fighting Courage *A Prince's Pride *The Ultimate Battle Ultimate Future Warrior *Another Conclusion *Hammer of Justice *Future Peace Bojack Unbound *The World Tournament Begins! *Who Advances to the Finals? *Beautiful Assassin *Surprise Attack *Bojack Unbound *Gohan's Desperate Battle *The Deadly Show Begins *Defend the Earth Majin Buu Saga *A New Hero Is Born *Training With Goten *Trunks Trains *Trunks Vs. Goten *Hercule's Guts *Decisive Battle *Dabura Appears *The Threat of Majin Buu *Destined Battle: Goku Vs. Vegeta *Farewell to the Proud Warrior *Super Saiyan 3 *Two Majin Buus *Gotenks' Confidence *Fight! Super Gotenks! *Gohan's Counterattack *Reversal of Fortunes *Potara Fusion *Saviour Appears *Final Fusion *Battle for the Universe *Conclusion Broly: The Second Coming *Broly Lives *Adults Vs. Children *Find the 4-Star Dragon Ball *In His Father's Place *Legendary Super Saiyan Returns *Father-Son Kamehameha Fusion Reborn *Where In The Other World? *Innocent Monster Janemba *Great Saiyaman 1 *Great Saiyaman 2 *Great Saiyaman 3 *Super Saiyan 3 Again *Evil Monster Super Janemba *Vegeta Returns *Pikkon's Decisive Moment *Ultimate Fusion *Fight to Your Heart's Content Wrath of the Dragon *A Hero's Rebirth *The Monster Attacks *The Hero's Flute *The Hero Suffers *Hirudegarn, Fully Resurrected! *The Hero's Mission *The Dragon's Wrath! Baby, The Avenger *Uub Enraged *Majuub's Defiance *At Last! Super Saiyan 4 *Immortal Monster?! Evil Giant Ape Baby *Super Saiyan 4 Reborn Ultimate Android *Old Enemies Return *Sudden Tragedy *Ultimate Androids! The Two 17s Fuse *The Power of Super 17 *Super 17 Attacks *Impenetrable Defense Evil Dragon of Ultimate Destruction *Lord of Evil Dragons *Beyond Super Saiyan 4 *The True Evil Dragon *Another Super Saiyan 4 *Ultimate Super Gogeta *A Miracle Saves The Day! Fateful Brothers *Fateful Mischief *Strange Reunion *Raditz The Weakling *Door of Memories *Trembling Warrior *Approaching Menace *Raditz' Expectation *Surpass Your Brother *Father and Son Beautiful Treachery... *Rapid Development *Awakened Appetite *Zarbon's Betrayal *Cooler Attacks *Evil Brothers Do Battle *Zarbon Attacks *Frieza's Rage *Saviour Appears *At the End of Dreams of Beauty Destined Rivals *Goten's Battle *Piccolo Vs. Supreme Kai *Hercule Vs. 18 *Destined Showdown *Destined Showdown, Continued *Dabura Appears *Road to Marriage *Ambitions Crushed *Two Ultimate Warriors List of Moves *100% Death Ball *10x Kamehameha *Acid *Afterimage *Afterimage Strike *Ah! Lord Frieza! *Amazing Impact *Android Barrier *Angry Explosion *Angry Kamehameha *Assault! *Bakuretsu Ranma *Beam Sword Slash *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Kamehameha *Big Tree Cannon *Bionic Punisher *Blazing Barrage Palm *Blazing Storm *Bloody Dance *Body Change *Brave Cannon *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack *Bros. Kamehameha *Burning Attack *Burning Heart *Burning Shot *Burning Storm *Burst Rush *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Chocolate Beam *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Chou Makousen *Chou Maretsugeki *Chou Soukidan *Counter Attack *Crane Style Assassin Strike *Crazy Finger Beam *Crazy Rush *Crusher Ball *Dark Eyes *Darkness Blaster *Darkness Eye Beam *Darkness Illusion *Darkness Sword Attack *Dead Zone *Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Chaser *Death Impact *Death Saucer *Death Storm *Delta Combination *Desperado Rush *Destructo Disc *DIE DIE Missile Barrage *Dimension Sword Attack *Dirty Fireworks *Dodon Ray *Dragon Fist *Dragon Thunder *Drain Life 19 *Drain Life 20 *Drain Life Cell *Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch *Elegant Blaster *Emperor's Revenge *Energy's Last *Eraser Cannon *Evil Flame *Evil Impulse *Expanding Energy Blast *Explosive Wave *False Courage *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Father-Son Kamehameha *Final Explosion *Final Flash *Final Galick Cannon *Final Impact *Final Revenger *Final Shine Attack *Final Spirit Cannon *Finger Beam *Finger Blitz Barrage *Finish Buster *Finish Sign *Fissure Smash *Flame Shower Breath *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Full Power *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Full Power Energy Wave *Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber *Galactic Buster *Galactic Donut Volley *Galactic Donuts *Galactic Tyrant *Galaxy Dynamite *Galick Gun *Gatling Head Breaker *Gekiretsu Madan *Gekiretsu Shin’ou’hou *Genocide Blast *Gigan(tic) Rock Throw *Gigantic Blaze *Gigantic Flame *Gigantic Hammer *Gigantic Rock Throw *Gill Missile *Give me energy! *Grand Smasher *Guldo Special *HAIL Frieza *Heat Dome Attack *Hell's Flash *Hell's Impact *Hell's Storm *Hellzone Grenade *Hero's Flute *Hidden Energy *High Power Rush *High Speed Rush *Hi-Tension *Howl *Hyper Tornado *Illusion Smash *Inexperienced Power Up *Infinity Bullet *Instant Kamehameha *Instant Transmission *Justice Countdown *Justice Finishing Pose *Justice Finishing Pose 2 *Justice Judgement *Justice Pose 1 *Justice Slash *Ka-Blam Hammer *Ka-Blam Slicer *Kaikosen *Kaio-ken *Kaio-ken Attack *Kakarot *Kamehameha *Ki Blast Cannon *Kill Driver *King of Dreamers *Light Grenade *Lightning Arrow *Lightning Shower Rain *Lock-On Buster *Long awaited-for 100% *Maiden's Rage! *Makyo Star *Mankoku Kyoutenshou *Masenko *MAX Power Kamehameha *Maximum Flasher *Meteor Burst *Meteor Smash *Minus Energy Power Ball *Miracle Ka-Blam Slice *Monster Crusher *Mystic Breath *Mystic Combination *Neo Tri-Beam *Nova Strike *Omega Blaster *Paralyze *Perfect Barrier *Planet Burst *Power Of Darkness *Power Up to the Very Limit *Present Bomb *Psychic Rock Throw *Psycho Barrier *Psycho Lock Smasher *Psychokinesis *Pump Up *Punishing Blaster *Punishing Rush *Rapid Cannon *Recoome Eraser Gun *Recoome Fighting Bomber *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Revenge Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Revenge Death Bomber *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Sadistic 18 *Saibaman Bomb *Saiyan Soul *Salza Blade Rush *Scatter Finger Beam *Self Destruct Device *Self-Harm *Senzu *Shin Gekiretsu Shin’ou’hou *Shining Sword Attack *Shocking Death Ball *Shoot Blaster *Shooting Star Arrow *Silent Assassin 13 *Sky Zapper *Sleep *Solar Flare *SP Fighting Pose 1 *SP Fighting Pose 2 *SP Fighting Pose 3 *SP Fighting Pose 4 *SP Fighting Pose 5 *Space Mach Attack *Special Beam Cannon *Spirit Bomb *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Stardust Breaker *Super Energy Wave Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Super Galick Gun *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Super Kamehameha *Super Unyielding Spirit *Supernova *Telekinesis *The Original Dodon-Pa *The Original Kamehameha *Thunder Flash *Trap Shooter *Turtle School Four Virtues *Turtle School Tranquility *Turtle School Ultimate Fist *Ultimate Final Plan *Ultimate Impact *Vice Shout *Videl Rush *Volcano Explosion *Wild Pressure *Wild Sense *Wolf Fang Fist *x100 Big Bang Kamehameha Trivia *The only characters to have the same movesets as the first game are Super Trunks, Saibaman, Frieza (3rd Form) and Cell (Perfect Form). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2006 Games